


4 Times Danny Wore A Tie (And 1 Time He Didn't)

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5 Times, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self-explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Danny Wore A Tie (And 1 Time He Didn't)

**Disclaimer: Steve belongs to Danny. Danny belongs to Steve. And anyone who disputes that gets their ass kicked by Kono.**

**************

** Four times Danny Williams wore a tie.... **

1\. The celebration was in full swing, everybody was partying on the beach, there was a pig roasting on a spit and some deafening rock and roll blasting from what seemed like everywhere. 

Saving the proverbial asses of a music group did have its perks. 

Steve let go of his inhibitions and was more than just drunk and cozying up to a redhead he had met an hour before; he had her in his arms and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

And then Danny joined the party...with his dress pants, white shirt, loafers...and a tie.

Steve ended up spending the night in jail for breaking the guitarist's instrument over his head because the musician made fun of Danny's choice of attire.

**~~~~~~~~**

2\. Steve invited Danny to breakfast on a Sunday morning to try out a new diner whose pancakes were said to be heavenly.

Steve showed up at 9:02 in cut-offs, a tee shirt and a pair of old Converse sneakers.

Danny showed up at 9:04 in dress pants, white shirt, loafers...and a tie.

The two were forbidden to ever return after the shouting match they had over Danny's choice of breakfast-wear.

**~~~~~~~~**

3\. The assignment was simple enough - going undercover to bust a drug dealer. 

All Steve and Danny had to do was play the part of drug buyers and make the case at the pier.

Steve showed up at the meet with five o'clock shadow, wearing blue jeans, a black muscle shirt, Ray-Bans and a pair of broken-in Ariat's.

Danny showed up clean-shaven, wearing dress pants, white shirt, loafers...and a tie.

Immediately following Danny's appearance, somebody screamed, "COPS!"

The bullets flew all over the place.

Eventually the good guys won; the dealers were arrested and a shitload of cocaine confiscated.

Steve shoved Danny off the pier.

**~~~~~~~~**

4\. The rescue was a success.

The hostages were released unharmed.

The task force was interviewed.

The newswoman told Danny, on camera, that she loved his dress pants, white shirt, loafers and especially his tie. 

Danny looked smug.

Steve wanted to cry.

**~~~~~~~~**

** And one time he didn't.... **

5\. The week started out nice for Danny. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and he hadn't been shot in two weeks. Steve hadn't tried to toss any suspects off of roofs or into shark cages or, on one memorable occasion, into the lion pit at the zoo.

He was actually enjoying Monday for the first time in years and was certain the rest of the week would be absolutely perfect.

Of course, being Danny Williams lived Murphy's Law, all Hell broke loose.

Tuesday he had to abandon his car in a high crime neighborhood to chase a suspect on foot; it was stripped by the time he got back to it.

Wednesday his love life went into the toilet when he found out the two women he'd been dating were sisters; they came to the task force offices to tell him off in person.

Thursday Grace came down with chicken pox and she'd be home for at least a week; they couldn't spend the weekend together.

Friday his computer crashed and with the crash came the loss of a five page report he'd been working on for the Governor...which was due on Saturday morning.

And on Sunday, when he didn't think his life could get any worse, his apartment was firebombed by some nutcase he'd arrested back in New Jersey; the man had come all the way to Hawaii to get revenge.

On Monday morning he moved into Steve's house (temporarily) with all the belongings he was able to salvage.

Much to Steve's chagrin, this included 5 dress jackets, 8 button-down (white) shirts, 4 pairs of dress pants and yes, 9 ties. He was tempted to take all the damn ties and shred them when Danny began to wax poetic about them.

Apparently there was a story to go with each one.

Steve decided the ties would get to live...for now.

**++++++++**

Danny slowly saw the change in his and Steve's relationship, and yes, that was what he was calling it, if only in his mind.

Steve explained that the house was big enough to share and Danny could stay there as long as he wanted.

Steve made space on one side of both the refrigerator and the pantry for Danny's junk food.

Steve cleaned out the garage so that when Danny got a new car there was room for both cars.

Steve stopped ordering pizza with pineapple.

Steve stopped changing the channel when the Yankee games came on.

Steve turned over one of the bedrooms to Grace for the weekends she spent with Danny and took her to _Bed, Bath and Beyond_ so she could decorate it.

Steve bought him a tie rack for his birthday...and a tie.

Danny decided that the time was right to take his relationship with Steve from the hidden corner of his brain and bring it into the real world.

**++++++++**

Steve came out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and exited his bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his partner laying on his bed...with no dress pants, no white shirt, no loafers, and no tie...and no socks or boxers either. He stood beside the bed and just stared at his partner. "Dan....?" Before Steve could finish his question he was pulled onto the bed, his towel disappearing and he had a lapful of Danny facing him. 

The kiss Danny gave Steve was not soft and chaste - it was rough and demanding; Danny Williams was far from passive. He purposely nipped Steve's lip as he pulled back. "You ever done this with a guy?"

"Yeah, but I've never bottomed before."

"Do you want me?"

"Very much," Steve replied, leaning in to steal his own kiss.

Danny avoided his lips. "Not just sex?" he asked cautiously.

"Not just sex; love."

"Good, because I feel the same."

"So, you going to fuck me or what?"

"We'll get to the fucking...eventually."

Steve didn't understand that statement.

Until Danny attacked his body with lips, tongue, teeth and hands.

One hour later Steve had a purple bruise on his neck.

His nipples were raw from the bites.

His ass was red from the spanking he had received.

His cock was hard and leaking and desperate for release.

His entire body was dripping with sweat.

His hole was spread and welcomed Danny, dragging his length inside, ignoring the brief pain.

His vast vocabulary had degenerated to monosyllabic words - "Please!" "More!" "Harder!" "Deeper!"

His fingers grasped the headboard slats so tightly he broke two of them as he reached his orgasm.

His breath was panted and he was begging to be filled and screamed Danny's name as he felt the hot cream bathe his insides.

His brain shut down and he grayed out briefly, opening his eyes to find his body being cleaned by a warm cloth.

His body was limp and he allowed himself to be held in Danny's arms.

His cock was fondled and came back to life.

His body was pulled atop Danny's.

"How about you return the favor?" Danny asked, spreading his legs and slapping the tube into Steve's hand.

"I think I can manage that."

And Steve did...twice.

**FIN**


End file.
